


A lesson in vengeance

by melster242



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi- Chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melster242/pseuds/melster242
Summary: Blood roared in her ears and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she saw him- the love of her life laying in his father’s arms and seemingly lifeless. The first thought that comes to her is how broken, how small he looks and how he barely resembles the man she loves. The second comes from the deeper, darker part of her and it screams for blood, for vengeance.Multi-chapter. Multiple pov's of 2x21 ending. Rated T because I'm paranoid. I don't own anything. Also on fanfiction.net.





	1. Sweet Pea

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched the finale for riverdale and decided it wasn't just going to cut it- hence this fic was born. It is multiple POV's of the scene where FP carries Jughead out of the woods and I hope you like it. First posted on fanfiction.net.

It was as if everything had happened in slow motion, Jugheads girlfriend (Betty, his mind reminded him) had come running up with the red haired wonder in tow- worry etched on her face and desperation in her eyes as she asked if they’d found him yet. The answer had been no and he’d felt the same sort of worry rise up in him at the desolation on the blonde’s face as he realised something was very, very wrong. 

The next thing he knew, Jughead was being carried out of the woods, hanging limply from his father’s arms and barely recognisable.

Blood coated his face and arms and sweet pea felt the bile rise in his throat as he saw the place where Jugheads tattoo once resided, Penny he realised and a wave of anger washed over him- along with shame as he remembered some of the last words he had said to the other teen.

'Better than a cowards death.'

It was the word coward that echoed in his head, reminding him of the cruel words he’d spat in his friends face- reminded him of how utterly wrong he was.

Jughead wasn’t a coward; far from it.

From what Sweet Pea could figure out Jughead had sacrificed himself for all of them, so they didn’t die at the ghoulies hands and by the look of his knuckles the beanie wearing teen had gone down fighting.

Distantly he was aware of Betty collapsed next to Jughead on the ground where Fp had lay him, crying and clutching Jughead to her, of Archie standing behind the blonde and watching the scene with horror lining his features, of Toni who sobbed next to him from Cheryl’s arms seemingly unable to tear her eyes away from Jughead’s body, but it didn’t seem to register.

All he could focus on was the rage coursing through him, igniting his veins.

He meat Fp’s eyes and saw the same feelings reflected in them- as if it was a promise. 

The ghoulies would pay. 

Penny would pay and the serpents would bathe the town in their blood for what they did to one of their own.

Even if it killed them, they would avenge Jughead Jones.


	2. FP

‘It almost sounded as if he was saying goodbye, for good’ the words replayed over and over again in his head- almost driving him crazy as he sped towards where Toni said she was held. He must have broken at least 10 speed laws getting there but as he jumped off his bike and looked around for any sign of his son; Fp found he didn’t quite care.

‘’Jug’’ he called out- hoping his teenage son would emerge from the trees relatively fine, signature grin on his face and excuse on his lips.

His only answer was quiet laughter from up ahead and a dull thud, as if something had hit the ground. It felt as if a vice gripped his heart and squeezed as he dropped his helmet on the floor and took off running, paying no heed to the branches that whipped him in the face as he passed.

What he saw almost made him sick.

Jughead was sprawled across the ground, blood coating his face and arms- barely recognisable if not for the mop of dark hair atop his head and the few facial features he could make out.

‘’Jug’’ he whispered, staggering forward and collapsing next to the body of his son.

‘’Jug, please, please no’’ he begged, pressing two fingers to his neck in search of a pulse, there was none.

Agony gripped him and Fp screamed at the top of his lungs, the noise echoing around the vast woodland until his strength seemed to leave him all at once.

Fp buried his face in his son’s chest, feeling the tears in his eyes brim over as he realised it was all his fault- maybe if he had just listened to Jughead they wouldn’t be here now, he wouldn’t be a broken man crying over the loss of his only son who lay bloodied and beaten on the forest floor.

A sound caught his attention and voices drifted towards him back from the way he had came and Fp realised what they were- Jughead’s friends, his family and he felt the guilt rise within him.

He did this, Jughead joined the serpents because of him, Jughead was in this position because of him. 

Suddenly not being able to bear the thought of Jughead laying on the cold floor any longer, Fp hoisted him up into his arms and that’s when he caught sight of the mangled flesh where the teens serpent tattoo should be.

Penny, he realised and felt his anger grow. Taking slow, measured steps Fp carried his son out of the forest, the tears still brimming in his eyes but this time he refused to let them fall; refused to mourn for his son until justice had been served to Penny and the ghoulies.

Time seemed to slow down as he emerged from the treeline and those present all stared at the limp body in his arms, horror lining their faces.

It was Betty who broke first.

She lunged forward as Fp collapsed to the ground, throwing herself next to Jughead’s body- screaming, crying, begging but Fp paid it no heed as he let the rage consume him.

All he could see was lifeless body of his son and all he could hear was the blood rushing in his ears, images of what he would do to Penny when he got a hold of her dancing in his head.

And it was at that moment that he looked up and met the eyes of Sweet pea and he could see the same anger, the same hatred reflected in them and he knew.

Jughead Jones, his son, would have retribution. He would stain the walls with Penny and the ghoulies blood until he thought his son had been avenged.

Until Penny was begging for mercy at his feet and they were the only ones left standing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review and let me know your thoughts. Also, i apologise if you found anything a little lacking in this chapter.


	3. Toni

She couldn’t take her eyes away from his face, she’d seen that face happy, laughing, sad, angry but she’d never seen it beaten, broken and barely recognisable.

It was a wake up call that even those you think to be the strongest can sometimes be torn down and staring at the slack tilt of jugheads mouth she thought maybe it was the biggest wake up of all. 

The lot of them had been running around solving mysteries, provoking powerful people and not having a care in the world and it had cost them.

By god it had cost them because Jughead had been the one to pay the price.

And what a price it was Toni thought as she felt the arms of Cheryl encase her with their warmth too high of a price.

She didn’t want to move any closer, didn’t want to see the further damage that had been done to the body of one of her best friends and maybe Cheryl knew that because the arms tightened and soon Toni found herself burying her head in the soft fabric of her t-shirt.

The red head pressed a kiss to the top of her head, letting her lips linger and Toni felt the hair on her head ruffle from the breaths that escaped Cheryl’s’ lips- it was comforting for a brief moment until Toni remembered just what had happened.

Betty’s screams and cries echoed in her ears and Toni felt the tears leak from her eyes, soaking the t-shirt of her girlfriend.

‘’Shh’’ Cheryl soothed running a hand down her back ‘’it’s ok, he’ll be fine- it’s Jughead’’ but even Toni could detect the slight waver in her tone and the way she seemed to almost pause before she finished the sentence.

‘’This is our fault’’ Toni sobbed ‘’if we’d just listened to him none of this would have happened.

‘’Hey’’ Cheryl pulled back so she could look Toni in the eye ‘’it’s not your fault ok, it’s not. Jughead does what Jughead wants- whether anybody tells him to or not.’’

‘’But-‘’

‘’But nothing- the only people whose fault it is are the people who did this to him. And those people are going to pay’’ the red head had such a look of determination and anger on her face that even Toni felt some kind of fear looking into her eyes.

‘’Since when did you like Jughead?’’ she questioned.

‘’Like him, I think not’’ Cheryl scoffed ‘’but I do admit I have become rather fond of seeing those s shirts’’ 

Toni huffed out a laugh, a broken, defeated laugh but it was a laugh all the same.

‘’Now I think we’re needed’’ Cheryl indicated the group who were currently trying to lift Jughead off the ground without dislodging the grip Betty had on him.

Toni nodded, jaw set in determination- with the frantic way the others were moving she knew something was happening; she just hoped it was what she thought.

And if not, if Jughead jones was dead then by god would they avenge him because after all- no serpent stands alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think by reading and reviewing.


	4. Cheryl

Jughead had always been the strong one, the one who never wavered- hell he’d once stood there whilst she tried to pummel him with her fists.

And she respected that.

His strength.

It was something she used to possess back before Jason was murdered and everything seemed to go to shit, before she burnt down her family home and before she realised just how much her parents seemed to despise her.

It used to be a different kind of strength though, it was the sort that came from knowing you were top in the social hierarchy; that everyone catered to your whims and you got whatever you wanted. Jugheads’ wasn’t like that.

His strength came from growing up on the wrong side of the tracks, from fighting to survive, from having to claw his way to where he wanted to be and knocking down any obstacle in his path- sometimes it almost seemed as if he was a force of nature.

So to see him so still, jaw slack and chest unmoving shook her to the core.

Cheryl noticed Toni trembling from her place at her side, eyes transfixed on the body of her friend and she couldn’t have stopped her body’s reaction even if she wanted to.

The red head drew Toni into her arms, hugging her close and dropping a kiss to her hair as the serpent buried herself into the material of her t-shirt. She couldn’t get the image of Jughead out of her mind, couldn’t banish the thoughts of what might have happened to Toni if Jughead hadn’t rescued her earlier that night.

She helped of course but she hadn’t even known the serpent was missing until he had called her.

And now just thinking that if he hadn’t called her then the body currently being cradled by her dear cousin might have been her dear sweet Toni was enough to send a spike of pain through her heart and for tears to appear in her eyes.

She willed them away, knowing she had to be the strong one when the girl in her arms seemed to shake with the force of the sobs wracking through her slender frame.

‘’Shh’’ Cheryl soothed, running a gentle hand down her back ‘’it’s ok, he’ll be fine- it’s Jughead’’ she hesitated when she said the words and Cheryl was sure her girlfriend could detect the slight tremor in her voice.

‘’This is our fault’’ Toni sobbed and Cheryl felt her heart break at the desolation in her tone ‘’if we’d just listened to him none of this would have happened.’’

‘’Hey’’ Cheryl pulled back so she look the girl in the eye ‘’it’s not your fault ok, it’s not. Jughead does what Jughead wants- whether anybody tells him to or not’’ and wasn’t that the truth, he seemed to have a knack for breaking rules and not listening to anybody- except maybe Betty because Jughead was so in love with her cousin that sometimes it was almost sickening.

‘’But-‘’

‘’But nothing’’ Cheryl cut the petite girl off before she could argue any further ‘’the only people whose fault it is are the people who did this to him. And those people are going to pay’’ the red head felt a cold hard determination settle in her bones; she and Jughead may not have always seen eye to eye but he had paved his way into her heart, along with that of Veronica, Archie and especially Betty. 

‘’Since when did you like Jughead?’’

‘’Like him, I think not’’ Cheryl scoffed, not wanting to give away just how much she truly liked, no admired the boy ‘’but I do admit I have become rather fond of seeing those s shirts.’’

Toni laughed brokenly but Cheryl felt pride swell up in her chest that even in times of crisis she could make the girl she loved laugh.

‘’Now I think we’re needed’’ the red head indicated towards the group that seemed to be moving frantically to try and lift Jughead off the ground without dislodging Betty’s unrelenting grip.

Toni nodded and Cheryl watched her jaw set and that’s when she knew she would do everything in her power to help find those who had done this to Jughead Jones.

After all, Jughead along with the rest of the scooby gang had once trudged across icy planes to save her from the depths of the river- risking their lives in the process and what kind of person would she be if she did not at least try and return the favour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review and let me know your thoughts on this.


	5. Archie

With Jughead laid out in front of him, face bloodied, limbs still and Betty hovering over him crying in despair- Archie is reminded of a much simpler much more innocent time when they were younger.

It was the summer break and 8 year old Betty, Jughead and he had decided in their infinite wisdom to try and climb some of the trees in the park (in all honesty it was Jughead and he who convinced Betty), the beanie wearing boy had gotten about half way up before his foot slipped and he came crashing down to the earth with a painful thud.

Blood had been running down from his temple and Betty had become frantic when she thought him dead on the floor, sobbing his name and hugging him close until Jughead jumped up trying to soothe the distraught girl- telling her it had been a joke and he wasn’t even hurt, that the blood was from a scratch off a branch. She’d punched him for that stunt but they’d both seen the small smile playing about her lips when he begged for forgiveness and counted it as a win.

The difference now though was that when the blonde screamed his name- he didn’t get up, merely lay on the cold hard floor unmoving. 

It was a sight Archie hoped he would never see, but had been increasingly aware he might have to since Jughead joined the serpents and it made some kind of pit open up inside him at just the thought of losing one of his best friends.

He couldn’t quite hear what Betty was saying to jughead, what with the way blood pounded in his ears, but he could guess she was pleading and begging for him to wake up.

He could see it in the way her hands trembled, her body shook with the force of her sobs, the grief lining her face and the frantic movement of her lips.

She looked broken.

Archie would be lying if he said their relationship had never confused him, the boy from the wrong side of the tracks and the girl next door opposite in most ways but similar in the way a darkness seemed to be ever present in their features.

It was astonishing really, the way they seemed to be drawn together despite all the obstacles that stood in their way; the way they trusted each other so implicitly- the way they’d each handed over their heart to the other without protest.

It used to be something he was jealous of, their relationship.

It was something he himself had never experienced with his past girlfriends, not until Ronnie at least.

The sheer volume of Betty’s next heart-breaking sob was what snapped him from his reverie. Surging forward the red head gathered the blonde in his arms, attempting to get her away from the still body of his best friend so they could get him into a truck and to a hospital.

She struggled in his arms, kicking back at him ‘’let go of me’’ she growled and Archie just dodged the elbow she aimed at his gut.

‘’Betty, there’s nothing we can do’’ and by god didn’t the words taste bitter on his tongue.

‘’I don’t care, I’m not leaving him’’ this time she managed to break from his hold and collapsed next to Jughead, cradling his head in her hands.

She seemed to whisper something to him before pressing a lingering kiss to his lips and settling so her head was pillowed on his chest and she was curled protectively around his form.

Archie felt the tears he had managed to keep at bay spring to his eyes, flowing down over his cheeks as the realisation seemed to settle in- Jughead was gone.

He would never again see the joy on the teens face, hear him laugh, see him grin with that stupid smirk, play video games until the early hours of the morning when his dad forced them to sleep.

It was enough to bring him to his knees, the pain radiating through him as he placed his head in his hands.

It was in the midst of this that a small whisper had his head snapping up and his heart thundering in his chest.

‘’He’s alive’’ it came from Betty who had lifted her head and was staring at Jughead with a mixture of disbelief and dare he say it- hope.

‘’What?’’

‘’He’s alive’’ this time it was louder and everything seemed to still for but a moment before they jumped into action.

He grabbed Jugheads arms whilst Sweet Pea got his legs and Fp supported the teens neck, carefully they lifted him, trying not to shake off the grip Betty had on the teens torso.

Together they got him into the bed of one of the trucks nearby, laying him gently onto the blanket in the back and all of them loading into the vehicle, uncaring that there wasn’t a lot of room as Jughead moaned quietly in pain- a sign that the teen was back in the land of the living.

Betty positioned herself next to Jughead and began murmuring into his ear about god knows what when the truck roared to life and with a jerk they were speeding down the road, breaking all sorts of speed limits.

It was around half way to the hospital when Archie felt the anger rise up in him, the pure rage consuming him as he thought of who had done this to his friend, from the looks on the serpents faces he knew that they were aware just who the perpetrators were and resolved to find out when Jughead was safe in the hospital and no longer on the brink of death.

People may have thought he was just a perfect teenager, good grades, beautiful girlfriend- the whole shebang but he wasn’t, not since his dad was shot at Pop’s.

And now with his friend potentially about to die again he knew he would pursue those responsible with the same amount of rage and determination he had the black hood.

His hand seemed to find the pocket of his jacket before he knew what he was doing and pulled out his phone. 

Ignoring the blood on his hands he shakily unlocked the device and pressed dial on the familiar number.

‘’Archie’’ the reply was immediate and the relief that came with hearing her voice was short lived with his next words.

‘’Ronnie, somethings happened.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review and let me know what you think.


	6. Veronica

‘’Ronnie, somethings happened?’’ 

The initial relief she felt at hearing her boyfriends voice evaporated as those words registered. Veronica stood up, the chair she was in screeching against the floor when she moved.

‘’What are you talking about?’’ she was aware of the heavy stares from her parents but found she didn’t quite care at that moment as the possibilities ran through her head, each worse than the last.

Images of Archie injured or hurt danced in front of her eyes and she felt as if her heart stopped in her chest.

‘’It’s Jughead’’ she felt the guilt eat at her when relief flooded through her body and a mantra of ‘it’s not him’ repeated in her head.

‘’What’s happened?’’ she could hear the panic in her own voice as she spoke the words and perhaps that was why her mother was suddenly there, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

‘’It’s bad Ronnie, he was attacked.’’

‘’Where are you?’’ she questioned, shrugging the hand off and moving towards where her purse and coat were kept.

‘’We’re at the hospital now, it’s not good Ronnie. Jug was dead then suddenly he wasn’t, Betty’s a mess and I can’t do anything to help’’ both the anger and resignation was evident in his tone.

‘’I’m on my way Archiekins, ok. Just hang on for a little while longer. I love you’’ she waited until he said it back to disconnect the call and then turned to face her parents.

‘’What’s wrong mijah?’’ that was her father and she fought to conceal the wince at his faked concern.

‘’It’s Jughead’’ Veronica was about to say more when she noticed the pleased expression on her father’s face and something seemed to click.

‘’You knew’’ she realised, watching as her father fought to keep his demeanour innocent.

‘’I don’t know what you mean’’ he replied innocently, perfectly playing the role of worried father.

‘’You knew what was going to happen to Jughead’’ Veronica accused ‘’what, was the whole thing your idea daddy?’’

‘’What is she talking about Hiram?’’ her mother said, voice sharp.

‘’He’s the reason Jughead was attacked’’ the teen cut in before her father could.

‘’Is this true?’’ her mother demanded.

‘’Absolutely not my dear, I don’t now where she gets these crazy theories from’’ he deflected and suddenly Veronica couldn’t find the energy to deal with her lying, criminal father anymore.

‘’I’m going to the hospital’’ she announced, turning on her heel.

‘’You are not leaving this hotel Veronica’’ her father said, as if his words held any power over her anymore.

‘’Try and stop me’’ she challenged before slamming the door behind her, muffling the sounds of curses and shouting from within.

She marched down to the lobby, snatching the car keys from behind the desk and making her way outside to the black car parked at the front of the building. Veronica placed her bag on the passenger seat, locked the doors and put the car into drive, pulling out of the space and quickly making her way to the hospital.

The sight that met her in the waiting room was enough to make her falter in her steps.

Sweet pea sat with his head in his hands, shoulders hunched and jacket hanging limply off his frame. Toni was being embraced by Cheryl who surprisingly had tear tracks running down her face. Betty was being cradled by Fp who was obviously trying to calm her down as the sobs wracked through her petite body. And Archie, Archie paced around the room, blood staining his fingertips and hair sticking up in all directions from when he had obviously run his hands through it.

‘’Arch-‘’ she started to call out but was cut off as he ran towards her, engulfing her in his arms and burying his nose in her hair.

‘’I don’t know what to do Ronnie’’ he confessed and Veronica pulled away from him slightly so she could look him in the eye.

He looked just like he did when Fred was shot, dirty, haggard, rattled and the sight almost broke her heart ‘’everything’s going to be fine ok, Jughead is stubborn and he’ll pull through- there is nothing on earth that could take him away from Betty now.’’

She saw him nod as determination filled his eyes ‘’Jug is a fighter’’ he replied and she was so proud of him in that moment, of the way he seemed to take charge of the situation, of how strong he looked.

She kissed him, lightly at first but harder as the realisation settled in that it could have just as easily been Archie in the place of Jughead right now; if her father saw fit and wasn’t that thought enough to make her feel sick.

‘’I have to go and check on Betty’’ she said when they pulled apart and it seemed Archie was on the same wavelength as he made no noise of protest only giving her a chaste kiss before moving away to the nurse’s desk.

‘’B’’ Veronica called when she neared the blonde, swallowing the gasp that threatened to emerge when Betty turned towards her- eyes red and puffy, tears flowing freely down her cheeks and the unsurmountable grief and desperation that lined every inch of her face.

‘’V’’ the girl replied, voice no more than a whisper.

Veronica stepped forward, ushering Fp from his vigil so she could take over and ignoring the tell tale shine in the older mans eyes.

‘’Shh, shh’’ the dark haired girl soothed, running a hand down her friends back in a comforting gesture, letting Betty sob into her shirt.

It was as she sat there, blonde girl encased in her arms and the bright white lights of the hospital blinding her that it settled in, Jughead was hurt and her father was responsible in some way.

She can remember the first time she met the brooding boy, back when they were innocent and hadn’t yet learned of the horrors some were capable of.

He had walked into Pop’s with Archie, faithful beanie perched on his head as Betty invited them to join. He’d plonked himself down on the seat next to her, name falling from his mouth and what she would learn was his signature grin dancing about his lips.

She can remember the incredulity with which she had repeated his name, ‘Jughead Jones the third’ and the way he had cheekily smiled in response, making the rest of them laugh.

She can distinctly remember the time she threatened the teen when she first learned of his and Betty’s relationship. Veronica had threatened to cause him bodily harm if he so much as hurt the blonde girl and had watched as amusement seemed to light his face, as if even the thought of him harming Betty was ludicrous.

She realised she was crying when droplets began to hit her hand, running down the appendage before dropping onto the sterilised white floor.

Her and Jughead had had their fair share of arguments and fall outs, that was for sure. But that didn’t mean that he didn’t mean any less to her than the girl in her arms- he was a part of all their lives after all and that was one of the reasons she hated her father so much in that moment.

For daring to think he could take away the boy that seemed to serve as the glue in their strange group friendship, for daring to harm the boy with the easy smiles and the crowned beanies.

And it was why Veronica swore she would stop her father, stop whatever plan he had- even if it killed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review and let me know what you think of this.


	7. Betty

Blood roared in her ears and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she saw him- the love of her life laying in his father’s arms and seemingly lifeless. The first thought that comes to her is how broken, how small he looks and how he barely resembles the man she loves.

The second comes from the deeper, darker part of her and it screams for blood, for vengeance.

As if on instinct her fingers curl inward; the nails piercing the delicate skin on her palms. It calms her- the pain, grounds her in such a way that she can nearly say Jugheads name as she takes a half step forward- crimson running through the gaps between her fingers.

It’s fitting she thinks, the blood on her hands- symbolising all of the death and destruction ripping the town of Riverdale apart at this very moment.

She just never thought Jughead would be one of the casualties.

The realisation cripples her.

A half scream half sob tore from her throat as she lunged forward, collapsing on the ground next to Jughead and cradling his head in her hands.

‘’Juggie please, please no’’ she cried pressing trembling fingers to the side of his neck in search of life, there was none. 

‘’Don’t leave me’’ she sobbed ‘’you promised you’d see me soon ok, you promised’’ she let her hands hover over the cuts on his face, linger on the missing flesh where his tattoo had once resided- feeling the bile rise up in her throat and a fresh wave of tears make tracks down her cheeks.

‘’You said you’d never stop loving me Juggie, well the truth is I’ll never stop loving you either- it’s that simple. I love you so much that sometimes it hurts to be away from you’’ she took a staggering breath ‘’I can’t live without you Juggie, I can’t and I know this is selfish but I need you to wake up because our story isn’t over; it can’t be.’’

Betty clutched him tighter ‘’there was so much you wanted to do Jug, wanted to be. Remember all of those plans we made, we were going to open our own newspaper; be super sleuths on the side because we just couldn’t give up solving the mysteries. None of that can happen if you don’t open your eyes for me’’ she waited for what seemed to be forever but there was no response.

If possible her next cry was even louder than the rest, breaking her in ways she didn’t even know she could be, filling her up with a rage so mighty even she was partly afraid of the other side of her.

It was as if she was at war with herself, one part wanted to lie down next to Jughead- let the world wear her body down so she could join Jughead in the afterlife. The other part wanted her to use that rage, use all of the anger, the frustration and light a match- light a match in the heart of Riverdale and watch the whole town around her turn to ashes, wanted to watch it burn. It wanted her to find those responsible and tear their hearts from their chest, to crush them, make them feel like she did right now- broken, in pain, lifeless, that part needed them to suffer for what they did to jughead.

Only then would it settle, only then would the raging inferno cool.

A pair of arms encased her torso and she struggled, ‘’let go of me’’ she growled kicking out at the offender and bringing her elbow back to hit them.

‘’Betty, there’s nothing we can do’’ she recognised the voice of Archie but even that was not enough to calm her because the arms holding her were wrong, so wrong. She wanted the warmth that only seemed to come from Jughead, wanted the beaming smile he would grant her and the sweeping warmth that would encase her form as he did. 

She wanted all of it.

‘’I don’t care, I’m not leaving him’’ a sudden burst of strength had her breaking from his arms and she collapsed on the ground, taking Jugheads face between her hands in a gentle hold.

‘’Come back to me’’ she whispered, pressing her lips to his before pulling away to lay next to him, curling around his form protectively and placing her head on his chest.

They would have to pry her cold, dead- thump, she almost missed the first beating of his heart over her thoughts but then came the next thump, thump, thump.

‘’He’s alive’’ she whispered, barely daring to believe it as she met the eyes of one Archie Andrews.

‘’What?’’

‘’He’s alive’’ it was louder this time and had them jumping into action.

Archie, Sweet Pea and Fp lifted the teen between them, Betty clinging onto to him for dear life as they made their way to one of the trucks nearby- Cheryl and Toni following in their wake.

It took almost no time at all for them to load Jughead into the truck, laying him on the blanket in the back and then all piling into the vehicle.

The blonde settled next to him, lips at his ear and wincing as a pained moan escaped the teen ‘’stay with me Juggie, stay with me’’ she pleaded, repeating the phrase as if it was a mantra as they drove to the hospital.

It was pandemonium when they arrived, Fp carried Jughead in his arms with Betty clutching the arm that dangled, seemingly unable to keep her hands off him.

‘’WE NEED HELP OVER HERE’’ Fp shouted, garnering the attention of a few passing nurses and doctors who came rushing over.

A gurney was supplied and the teen taken from his fathers arms, the doctors throwing around medical terms.

‘’Miss, I’m going to have to ask you to let go’’ a nurse ordered not unkindly and it took Betty a moment to understand she was talking to her.

‘’No, I’m not leaving him’’ she tightened her grip on his arms but a few of the other nurses pulled her off of him.

‘’No, no Juggie’’ she cried as they wheeled him down the corridor and out of sight ‘’where is he? Where have you taken him? You’re not taking him away from me?’’ she sobbed in hysteria, breath coming out in pants as if she were having a panic attack.

‘’Betty, hey calm down’’ Fp soothed; enveloping the girl in his arms and dragging her with him to some chairs in the waiting room ‘’they’re just doing their jobs ok, they’re gonna save him’’ it sounded more as if he were reassuring himself rather than her, only serving for Betty to cry harder.

Fp held her just as Jughead was prone to do and she had the passing thought that maybe it was a Jones thing, before her mind circled back to the image of Jughead laying on the cold ground.

It seemed to be burned in her brain that image, the panic only increasing the longer she was away from him and not able to make sure that breath still resided in his lungs.

‘’B’’ a voice called from behind her and Betty turned to face the raven head, grief lining her features.

‘’V’’ she said, voice no more than a whisper.

‘’Shh, shh’’ Veronica soothed, taking her in her arms and running a hand down her back in comfort. Betty didn’t know how long she sat and cried, only knew that by the end her head ached, her eyes itched and she could no longer find the strength to sob.

It wasn’t much later that a haggard looking doctor emerged from the hallway to approach them.

‘’He’s stable for now’’ were the first words out of his mouth and Betty felt the relief hit her ‘’we’ve put him into a medically induced coma to reduce some of the swelling on his brain but in time I am confident that he should make a full recovery’’ there were thanks all round and then the doctor took his leave after telling them which room he was in.

Fp and Betty went in first, the tension leaving their shoulders as they saw evidence of Jughead alive; even if he was hooked up to breathing tubes and probably wrapped in enough gauze to be a living mummy.

The blonde sat down at his bedside, taking his hand in her own and relishing the touch of his skin against hers- loving the warmth radiating from his fingertips.

‘’Where are you going?’’ Betty asked when Fp made to leave the room after saying goodbye to his son, confusion and disbelief evident in her tone.

‘’To win a war’’ he said simply and then she understood, he was going to fight the ghoulies that she had been informed of.

‘’You’re just leaving him’’ she stated, but a part of her screamed that she get up and go with him, go and avenge what had happened to Jughead.

‘’I’m not taking this lying down Betty- that’s my son and they, they-‘’ he couldn’t seem to finish the sentence, voice cracking on the last word and that’s when Betty understood.

The ghoulies had attacked his son, dared to harm a hair on Jughead Jones’ head and there was no way in hell that Fp Jones would let that act go unpunished- she respected him for that alone.

‘’Go’’ she ordered and he looked startled ‘’give them hell.’’

Fp made his way to the door, but stopped before opening it ‘’if anybody tries anything, if they try to hurt him-.’’

‘’I’ll kill them myself’’ she said, voice devoid of warmth as she stared at him challengingly- the other side of her rejoicing at the threat.

‘’Good’’ he replied and then disappeared out of the door.

It should scare her, how willing she was to make threats on people’s lives but the reality of it was that she would be damned if anybody else hurt the boy in front of her- even if that meant killing someone to protect him, robbing someone of the breath in their lungs and feeling the blood run down her fingertips, staining the skin.

Somewhere inside of her the darker part sung in pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked this and please read and review and let me know what you think.


	8. Jughead

‘’The only scary thing is what we’re going to do to your girlfriend when we find her.’’

Jughead had only a moment to revel in the satisfying crunch his knuckles made as they connected with the ghoulies nose, breaking it, before they were on him. They kicked his leg out from under him and he crashed to the ground, his body bombarded with punches and kicks. 

The broken skin on his knuckles protested as he fought back, the bones in his hand shifting with every punch he landed and setting his veins on fire. Eventually though the pain being inflicted onto his body by the ghoulies became too much and he could feel his movements becoming sluggish, his hits lacking the power they once had.

His vision was becoming blurred as more blood ran into his eyes and Jughead came to the realisation that this once he may not walk away from the fight.

He’d known what he was walking into all along but he’d had this dull hope in the back of his mind that maybe just maybe some miracle would happen and he would survive; live another day to see the shine of Betty’s golden blonde hair in the sun, see the deep mesmerising green of her eyes once more and get to hold her in his arms- emboldened in the knowledge that even if it was just for that moment, she was safe.

But it wasn’t going to happen.

And it was why when the ghoulies dragged him to the feet of Penny he stared at her, eyes cold, hard and with a sort of strength he didn’t know he possessed as he waited for the final blow to be dealt.

‘’Had enough’’ she taunted, spitting at him but Jughead didn’t even flinch.

She smirked, flipping open her knife and leaning close to his ear ‘’I hope you enjoy this’’ she hissed and then began cutting.

Oh boy did it hurt, the pain almost crippling him but still he refused to open his mouth- he wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

He refused to.

Didn’t want to see the arrogant smirk that would curl her lips, make her think she’d won whatever deadly game they’d been playing ever since he cut off her tattoo.

No, instead he grit his teeth against the pain as agony ripped through him. The short-laboured breaths being pushed out between his lips the only sign of his peril.

Penny drew it out in an effort to make him break but with every agonising cut of the knife his resolve seemed to strengthen, becoming resolute even as his body threatened to fail him.

Eventually, the torment ended as she seemingly became bored at his lack of reaction, kicking out at his limp form and making him fall to the ground with a dull, muted thud as the ghoulies laughed like hyenas.

‘’Take him’’ she ordered, sitting back on her chair and waving her hand dismissively.

Two ghoulies moved forward to grab him and Jughead managed to kick out at one, catching him in the ankle, and slammed his fist into the other’s ribcage with whatever strength he had left as they bent over to help his friend.

‘’Still full of life I see’’ Penny mocked, laughing cruelly ‘’make sure you fix that’’ she instructed as more ghoulies came towards him, hauling the teen up and beginning to drag him away.

Jughead moved his head, gathering the blood and saliva in his mouth before spitting on Penny’s shoes- his last act of defiance even as she smashed her boot into his face, making his head spin and vision swim.

The ghoulies didn’t take him far before they dropped him to the floor with a pained grunt, dirt and leaves sticking to his face as they gave him a few more kicks then left.

He didn’t know how he managed, but suddenly he was on his back staring up at the canopy of trees as he felt the life draining from him. 

He’d promised Betty he would see her soon but it seemed this time he would have to break that promise.

A single, lone tear slipped from his eye and fell to the ground as Jughead Jones felt his heart stop, the last thing he saw were the shadows of the trees dancing around him and he thought of blonde hair, green eyes and ponytails before he slipped into the black abyss.

 

It was as if he was under water, drowning in the voices and the thoughts circling in his head. He couldn’t seem to make sense of them, the voices, they were muffled but one thing he could hear was the screaming.

The familiar timbre of the sound was what made him try to fight to the surface, the pressing weight in his head crushing him, pushing him back under and he couldn’t breathe.

Betty, he needed to get to Betty.

Sweet, wonderful Betty who could never truly know the depth of what he felt for her.

‘’Don’t leave me’’ were the first clear words he heard and he tried to say something, anything to assure Betty that he would never, ever leave her ‘’you promised you’d see me soon ok, you promised’’ no words made their way past his lips as he felt the feather light touch of fingers on his face.

He was forced to listen as the love of his life sobbed, poured her heart out to him and all he could was lay there, stuck in some type of prison.

‘’You said you’d never stop loving me Juggie, well the truth is I’ll never stop loving you either- it’s that simple. I love you so much that sometimes it hurts to be away from you, I can’t live without you Juggie, I can’t and I know this is selfish but I need you to wake up because our story isn’t over; it can’t be.’’

It’s not he wanted to scream, wanted to rage and cry, wanted to take Betty in his arms and hold her there for all eternity but still he could not make his limbs move, could not make the words leave his mouth.

Her arms clutched him tighter, bringing him closer to her and he felt her familiar warmth seeping into his bones ‘’there was so much you wanted to do Jug, wanted to be. Remember all of those plans we made, we were going to open our own newspaper; be super sleuths on the side because we just couldn’t give up solving the mysteries. None of that can happen if you don’t open your eyes for me.’’

Of course he remembered, how could he ever forget those afternoons sat bathing in the warm rays of the sun, it’s beams turning Betty’s hair to molten gold. How could he forget the soft, loving way she would gaze at him when he told her what he wanted to do in the future, how she was so adamant that nothing would ever be able to separate them, never be able to tear them apart. He would always remember her joining in on what their plans would be, voice raising in volume as her excitement seemed to burst from her in waves and he’d fallen in love with her even more if it was possible.

He tried to open his eyes, but they remained steadfastly shut and Betty’s answering sob nearly tore his heart in two.

Her weight was removed from him suddenly and he wanted to cry out at the loss of warmth but he soon heard sounds of a scuffle.

He heard shouting, gasps of pain and then Betty was collapsing next to him; his face cradled between her smooth hands.

‘’Come back to me’’ she whispered to the dark haired boy- pressing her lips to his in a soft, gentle kiss.

It was perhaps this that made him once again fight against the weight pressing against him, made the blood in his veins pump thick and hot through his body- made his heart pound in his chest as Betty lay her head down.

‘’He’s alive’’ she mumbled a few moments later.

YES he wanted to scream and then he was being lifted, up, up and away to what he hoped would mean he could see Betty.

Jughead was placed in the back of what he deemed a truck, hard floor digging into his back as a pained moan escaped him.

He was so shocked at that moment that he had been able to make a sound that the teen couldn’t help but wonder if maybe, just maybe he would finally be able to see her.

The truck started, roaring to life but Jughead paid it no mind- too focused was he on the possibility of seeing the one thing he couldn’t live without.

It took all of his strength to open his eyes a crack but it mattered not as he gazed at an angel.

He knew Betty probably wouldn’t know he had opened his eyes, for they were barely able to do that- tired as he was. He didn’t care though, even with the effort it took him for he was finally able to see her golden hair and striking green eyes. 

Her cheeks were streaked with tears, eyes glimmering with ones unshed and her hair was mussed, dirty but she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Still the last thing he ever wanted to see and he almost wanted to kill Penny for ever trying to take that from him.

The weight pushed on him again and Jughead Jones felt himself slip back under it’s hold, felt it’s icy waters take hold and paralyse him.

But he cared not, no for he had seen the most beautiful star in his universe and for him- that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really hope you guys have liked this story and please let me know your thoughts because I love to hear from you all.
> 
> Now some important info: I have had some requests off different people that I do more chapters of certain POV’s for the fight between the ghoulies and such. It was actually an idea I was toying with myself and so will probably be something I do in the future but please let me know what you think of the idea first. Despite this I will be marking this story as complete but don’t let that fool you- there will probably be more chapters so look out for them.
> 
> Thank you,
> 
> And goodbye for now.


	9. FP 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: HEY GUYS! So I bet none of you thought I would actually update this story again even though I said I would- well surprise because here is another chapter. I really hope you like it and I apologise for any mistakes because I actually typed this whole chapter on my phone today at work and even though I checked for any mistakes I could have missed a couple.
> 
> Also thank you to anyone that has favourited, followed or reviewed this fic because you all make me so happy when I see that you like this story so thank you so much for that. If any of you have any suggestions or anything you specifically want to happen in later chapters just let me know and I’ll see what I can do.
> 
> God this is a long authors note but who’s seen the new episode of Riverdale- it’s awesome and the Bughead is also very good; all hail serpent queen guys- she’s a warrior. Anyway, I would also like to shout out to my best friend (who will no doubt read this at some point) who always encourages my writing and listens to my tv rants- thank you E1 for being amazing.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

''You're just leaving him'' Betty accused and Fp could hear the disbelief, the astonishment in her tone. 

He didn't have a choice though, not by any of his standards anyway, the Ghoulies had challenged his family- some of the only people he had fighting in his corner. 

Then they'd nearly killed his son, the person he cared for most in the world; Penny and the Ghoulies had hurt him and almost taken Jughead away from him- there was no way in hell he could let that go. 

No way he could stand aside and let them walk all over him, allow the threat to go unchallenged. 

"I'm not taking this lying down Betty- that's my son and they, they-" his voice cracked on the last word and he willed the tears not to fall from his eyes. 

She seemed to consider him for a moment, taking in the broken man stood in front of her before her face hardened "go" she ordered and he stared at her in shock "give them hell." 

Fp started to walk towards the door when a horrible thought occurred to him "if anybody tries anything, if they try to hurt him-" he didn't even get to finish the sentence before she cut him off. 

"I'll kill them myself" she swore, eyes devoid of their usual warmth and not for the first time Fp found himself proud of her. 

It was an odd emotion to feel for someone not related to you by blood but it was the only way to describe it. He was proud of the way she seemed to fight for Jug above all others, loved him despite his past and upbringing. 

And one day when they were married (he knew it was inevitable) he would be proud to call her family. 

"Good" he answered and walked out of the door before he could take the blonde in a hug- meeting the keen eyes of Sweet Pea, Toni and Cheryl outside. 

Sweet pea stood, recognising the look on his face "we're not staying are we?" he asked, fists clenched at his side as if already getting ready for a fight.   
"You are" Fp answered, and began to walk away. 

"We're coming with you" Toni shouted, the three of them following him and he almost growled in frustration. 

"You're staying here so you can protect Jughead in case some of the Ghoulies turn up" he clarified, knowing he needed them here because as much as he trusted Betty to protect his son he was also aware that if a bunch of them showed up, Betty wouldn't be enough. 

"The hell we are, my dear cousin can protect herself and jughead just fine" Cheryl said determinedly, clutching Toni's arm. 

"Well at least one of you is staying just in case" Fp stated, tone brooking no argument as he came to a stop near the main waiting room. 

Toni and Cheryl planted their feet, as if ready to argue but it was Sweet Pea who surprised him the most. 

"I'll stay" he declared, a determined look on his face but he could see the indecision in the young serpents eyes as if he couldn't fully decide whether to go and fight or stay and protect one of his best friends. 

Fp wasn't going to let him change his mind though and took the answer as it was, giving the serpent a curt nod before rushing off. 

Toni and Cheryl walked after him, Archie and Veronica also trailing behind when they saw him walk past and Fp didn't have time to argue with them. 

They all clambered into the truck, Archie sitting next to him and wringing his hands in his lap. 

"Nervous, red?" Fp questioned, starting the truck. 

Archie shook his head "worried mostly" he replied, taking out his phone and scrolling through it. 

"About jug" he guessed and the teen nodded in the affirmative "kids a fighter, he gets that from his mom." 

"I think he gets it from you Mr Jones" Archie said and Fp scoffed but didn't reply, not believing the statement. 

"What are you doing?" he asked after a moment when the teen brought his phone to his ear. 

"Calling back up" was the only response he got and Fp listened to archie talk on the phone. 

"Reggie" he greeted and he realised Archie was calling the bulldogs. 

"No, I'm fine but Jughead was hurt so I need a few of the guys to stay at the hospital and make sure none of the Ghoulies get in" Archie explained and Fp could hear the murmur of another voice on the other end. 

"Yeah Sweet Pea and Betty are there too" another murmur and then Archie was shaking his head "no I need you and the others to meet us at the Whyte Wyrm- I'll explain when you get there. Its about the Ghoulies, see you there." 

"They gonna help?" 

"Definitely" was the answer he recieved when they pulled into the wyrm's car park. 

They all climbed out of the truck and made their way into the bar, meeting the sounds of loud arguing and shouting when they walked in. 

Fp took in the chaos in front of him, almost not believing what he was seeing. 

The whole bar was packed full of serpents, some he hadn't seen in years, and they were all shouting at each other. 

"Listen up" he shouted, managing to be heard over the noise. 

 

Miraculously, all the serpents fell quiet as they took him in "my boy sacrificed himself for us tonight" he said, letting his anger fuel him as they all stared at him shock or disbelief. 

"The boy we all called a Coward, a miscreant, unworthy. He faced the Ghoulies and Penny down tonight to try and save us from fighting- and they nearly killed him" Fp’s voice grew soft as he remembered the feeling of Jughead's limp form in his arms. 

"One of our laws is no serpent stands alone- and we all broke that oath. Not one of us supported him or stood with him." 

He took in the ashamed faces around him, feeling his own shame rise within him as he thought of the way he'd yelled at Jughead in the trailer, the last words he'd spoken to his son before he'd nearly died. 

"But I for one will not let this act of war go unpunished, the Ghoulies attacked one of our own and they need to pay for that" he declared letting his rage show, the fury sparking in his eyes and he saw those around him reacting to that. 

"For too long we have sat idle and let the Ghoulies try to take over our territory, for too long we have rolled over and let them beat us; well no more." 

"Tonight is the night we change that- FOR JUGHEAD" he roared and they echoed his statement, raising weapons in the air as a show of solidarity. 

And as those around him clambered to grab all the weapons they could and the door opened to reveal the bulldogs entering, Fp knew that whatever happened tonight- whatever befell them in the battle to come was all worth it. 

Whatever hand fate dealt them would not take away the pride he felt now as serpents and bulldogs alike filed out the door to go and fight for his son. 

To get justice for a beanie wearing teen, that was loved by them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So what did you think? Please read and review and let me know what you think because I love hearing from you all. Also, I apologise if this chapter was too short or you didn’t like it- I’m trying to get back into this story so I’m sorry if you found anything lacking.
> 
> There will also be more chapters for this because I am planning on doing another chapter for each character so let me know if you want something in particular.


	10. Archie 2.0

People rushed about all around him, the shrill ringing of a telephone echoed in his ears.

But for Archie Andrews the only two things that mattered in that moment was his best friend lying in a medically induced coma just down the hall and the girl he loved clutching him to her like a lifeline.

''What are we going to do Archiekins?'' she questioned- pulling back to look at him with tear filled eyes.

His heart wrenched at the sight.

''We're gonna make sure Jug is alright and then I'm going to find who did this'' he declared; voice devoid of it's usual warmth and Veronica tightened her grip on his torso.

''Arch…''

It was the hesitation, the uncertainty in her tone that had his eyes flying to hers; panic morphing his features as he brought a hand up to her chin, tilting it.

''What's wrong Ronnie?'' he asked making an effort to keep his voice calm and level.

''It's my dad'' she finally answered, leaning into his palm.

''What did he do?'' the red head demanded, his anger for the man rising as he thought of all Hiram Lodge had done.

''I- I think he had something to do with what happened to Jughead.''

''What?'' and his tone was akin to a growl, fire sparking in his brown eyes.

Veronica cupped his cheeks, as if to make sure he stayed put whilst she explained.

''When you rung and I told my parents what happened- he just had this look on his face, like he knew what had happened and he was pleased with the outcome. I just know it was him Archie, I know it was his fault'' she confessed and the brunette looked so ashamed in that moment; ashamed of what her father had done and it only served to make Archie even angrier.

His fingers curled inward, forming a fist and his breathing grew laboured as the rage bubbled in his veins.

Images of Hiram smirking as Jughead was beaten senseless swirled around his head, sounds of him ordering the hit in that arrogant, smug tone rung in his ears.

He thought of Jughead laying motionless on a cold forest floor, Betty's cries of agony at the sight of him, Sweet Pea's hunched shoulders as he sat in the hospital chair, Toni's sobs of anguish at the thought of losing one of her best friends, Cheryl's quiet strength in the face of such pain, Fp's broken demeanour when he gazed at the lifeless body of his son and the betrayal that glinted in Veronica's eyes at the mention of her father.

He remembered the downtrodden, desolate look on his own father's face when he learned just how close his son had gotten to Hiram- the disappointment in his eyes at the news of his new car.

It was an easy decision really.

Hiram Lodge had caused so much pain in this town; so much anger, destruction and loss- surely it was finally time for the tables to be turned.

Archie wasn't even aware he'd moved until he felt the hand gripping his wrist, grounding him even as the dried blood on his fingers smudged across her skin.

''Archie where are you going?'' the panic in her tone was unmistakable and Archie wondered why she looked so alarmed- he was going to fix everything after all.

''I'm going to kill him'' he answered, voice oddly calm when voicing his intentions because in that second he wanted to.

Wanted to kill the man who fathered the woman he loved.

Not for the first time Archie wondered how Veronica had grown up to be so loving and kind with a father like that.

''Archie no- you can't'' she hauled him closer to her, keeping a strong grip on his arm.

''I know he's your dad Ronnie but-''

''It's not about that'' Veronica cut him off and the sharpness in her tone had him stilling ''I don't want you to go to jail because of him.''

His eyes softened at the response, taking in her distraught appearance ''Ronnie-.''

''No Archiekins. If you end up in jail because of my poor excuse for a father I would never forgive myself'' she vowed.

He gazed at her for a moment, took in her pursed lips, stubborn set of her shoulders, the fire in her eyes and he nodded.

Maybe right now wasn't the time, but Hiram Lodge would get what he deserved one day- of that he was sure.

Archie dropped a kiss to Veronica's forehead, relishing the feel of her in his arms when she let out a relieved breath.

It was then that Fp rushed past, determination lining his features, Cheryl and Toni in his wake.

They followed wordlessly.

They all rushed to the truck they'd drove there in, Cheryl, Toni and Veronica climbing into the back to leave the cab free for himself and Fp.

Archie wrung his hands in his lap feeling an odd sort of anxiousness at being away from Jughead, not knowing whether by the end of the night all their efforts would be in vain and his best friend would once more lay cold and dead in a hospital bed.

''Nervous, red?'' Fp asked and Archie shook his head as an idea formed in his mind.

''Worried mostly'' he finally said, taking out his phone and scrolling through the contacts.

''About Jug'' he inferred and Archie nodded absentmindedly, still searching for the correct number.

''Kid's a fighter, he get's that from his mom'' Fp said and Archie nearly laughed out loud, eyeing Fp's set jaw and rugged appearance. Remembering all the stories his dad and Jughead had told him about the older serpent- he very much doubted Jughead got that particular trait from his mom.

''I think he gets it from you Mr Jones'' Archie could hear the amusement in his own tone.

Fp scoffed but didn't argue and the red head felt his lips quirk into a half smile despite the situation.

''What are you doing?''

Archie startled, bringing the phone to his ear and turning back to face Fp ''calling back up'' was the only response he gave before the line connected.

''Reggie'' he greeted, hearing the background noise of the bulldogs through the phone.

''Archie, you alright man?''

''No, I'm fine but Jughead was hurt so I need a few of the guys to stay at the hospital and make sure none of the Ghoulies get in'' Reggie growled on the other end, sounding for all the world like a real bulldog.

''Done. Anybody with him now other than the nurses?''

''Yeah Sweet Pea and Betty are there too.''

''We'll be there in ten and I'll make sure no one gets through.''

''No I need you and the others to meet us at the Whyte Wyrm- I'll explain when you get there. It's about the Ghoulies, see you there'' he hung up, knowing that Reggie and the others would soon be with them.

''They gonna help?'' Fp questioned, a note of disbelief in his tone.

''Definitely'' he replied as they pulled into the car park.

Everything was a blur after that, the only thing he could remember for sure being the way all the serpents faces had changed during Fp's speech.

The disbelief morphing into anger. The shame changing to rage.

It was a sight to behold.

The making of an army.

The creation and evolution of a mighty force, all because of a self-sacrificing teen.

Archie was reminded of a quote he'd once read during the semester they'd studied poetry in English.

'The true soldier fights not because he hates what is in front of him, but because he loves what is behind him.'

And he supposed that was true right then.

They were going to war with the Ghoulies not only because of the hatred they felt for them, but because of the love they had for their family, their friends and for Jughead.

They were going to war to protect those they most held dear, to avenge those already slain.

And for the first time in months- Archie Andrews knew without a doubt he was doing the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the chapter and please let me know what you think.


	11. Veronica 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hi guys here is the next chapter and I hope you like it- please let me know what you think.

She watches the multitude of cars race past, listens to the roar of the motorbike engines; feels the weight of Archie's palm on her knee. Not for the first time during the car ride, Veronica is grateful that miraculously Fp had managed to procure them a vehicle which they didn't have to share. 

It meant she didn't have to put on a brave face; didn't have to pretend everything was fine and that there wasn't a chance Archie may not come home to her at the end of the night. 

Veronica placed a hand over Archie's, squeezing the appendage tightly and ignoring the voice in the back of her head saying to never let him go. 

She didn't want to, let him go that is but for the past few weeks Veronica Lodge had found she wasn't getting what she wanted. 

Much to her chagrin. 

Archie turned briefly in her direction, eyebrow quirked in question and she felt another wave of guilt wash over her. 

_It wasn’t him, it wasn’t him_ the voice chanted and Veronica awarded her boyfriend a watery smile. 

He moved his hand to change gear and she felt the loss keenly, a sudden chill enveloping her body. 

They arrived at their destination not long after- and she could see the ghoulies in the distance, swinging the weapons in their hands around and laughing like hyenas at the sight of all the serpents. 

"I'm sorry" she said suddenly, the words pouring out of her mouth "I'm glad it wasn't you." 

He looks confused for a second before his face clears and he grasps her hand "it's ok Ronnie."

She has the sudden urge to laugh because none of this is ok, her boyfriend shouldn’t be going off to fight in a gang war and she shouldn't be thanking her lucky stars that it’s the love of her best friends life lying in a hospital bed right now instead of Archie. 

"No its not" she cried, bordering on hysterical and Archie cups her cheek. 

"Ronnie, I understand and I'm sure Betty would too" he says consolingly, thumb absently rubbing circles into her skin. 

Veronica wasn't so sure, it wasn't as if she was happy Jughead had been attacked but the guilt ridden relief wouldn't fade. 

Cheryl strolled past, bow clutched in her grip and Toni at her side. 

She realised then that they had to get out of the car, the serpents and bulldogs around them looked as if they were gearing up and Veronica knew what came next. 

She only managed to get one foot out of the door before Archie's sharp voice stopped her. 

"Ronnie, what are you doing?" 

"I'm coming with you" she announced, steadfastly climbing out of the vehicle. 

"You're staying here" he commanded and Veronica stared at him amused despite herself. 

"Oh archiekins" she sighed, regaining some of her composure as he walked around to her side of the car "if you think I'm letting you go out there alone you are sorely mistaken." 

"Ronnie, I mean it- you're staying in the car." 

"Archie-" she tried to protest but he was having none of it. 

"I'm not letting you get hurt alright" he sighed, and Veronica's eyes softened "please just stay in the car." 

It was his face that made her cave, the puppy dog eyes and the slight pouting of his lips "fine" she agreed. 

He smiled at her, bringing his face to hers and pressing a toe curling kiss to her lips. 

Veronica clutched him to her, not wanting to let go. 

"Alright, love birds- times up" Cheryl interrupted and she reluctantly pulled away. 

"Be safe" she whispered, stroking the strands of hair on the back of his neck. 

"Always" he replied, kissing her forehead "I love you." 

"I love you too" she said, trying to ignore how much it sounded as if they were saying goodbye. 

Archie stayed long enough to make sure she got back into the car and locked the door, then walked away- towards the front to meet the bulldogs. 

She felt the distance between them deeply. 

A bang from the back of the car had her spinning round, heart racing in her chest. 

It was Cheryl and Toni. 

"Just us princess" Cheryl said climbing onto the roof of the car and out of sight. 

Veronica turned back to search for the shock of red hair belonging to her boyfriend, observing how the fight began with an unintelligible shout from the ghoulies. 

She tried to keep track of Archie, keep sight of the red hair and letterman jacket but it was becoming increasingly more difficult with every minute that passed. 

She saw more serpents fall than ghoulies and felt her stomach drop as bodies began to litter the ground. 

An arrow whizzed from overhead, striking a ghoulie in the chest and he went down- Veronica understood why Cheryl was on the roof now.

Target practice.

A ghoulie was running straight for the car, chasing after a serpent and Veronica had an idea. 

She waited for the right moment, hand hovering over the door handle. 

_There,_ she whipped the door open; striking the ghoulie in the chest and he went down hard, unmoving. 

"Nice one" she heard from above her and caught Toni's grin. 

A thought occurred to her as she saw more and more ghoulies heading towards them. 

Peering at the other side of the car Veronica noticed the keys still in the ignition and grinned, hauling herself into the driver’s seat. 

The raven head opened the sun roof, ignoring the girl’s exclamations of surprise in favour of telling them to get in the car. 

Toni jumped in without a word, no doubt recognising the calculating look in her eye, standing in the sun roof with Cheryl so they could both still shoot. 

"HANG ON" she shouted, turning the key in the ignition and putting it into drive. 

She'd never admit to anyone how therapeutic it was running over ghoulies when they got in her way, nor the thrill that rushed through her body. 

A startled laugh burst through her pursed lips as she realised in a way she was still doing what Archie had said. 

She was staying in the car, just bringing the car to him. 

By some stroke of luck Veronica managed not to hit any serpents and the bewildered looks they graced her with as she passed made the whole plan worth it. 

Soon though it became apparent that even with her mowing over every ghoulie in sight, the serpents were still losing, badly. What the serpents had over them in strength, rage and loyalty the ghoulies made up for with numbers, and it showed. 

A burst of anger rose within her when she thought of how her father was the cause of this, the cause of so many lives lost, of the bodies strewn about the ground. 

She almost couldn't believe that once upon a time she had viewed the same man with love and respect when all along he was capable of this. 

Destruction, carnage. 

Veronica thought of the broken cries Betty had released and the limp body of one Jughead Jones. She thought of the way her father manipulated Archie into doing his bidding and almost wished she'd let Archie go and find her father.

She wanted to see him pay for the crimes he'd committed, for the sins he would in the future. 

Veronica knew without a doubt though that one day she would be the one to make her father rue the day he ever set foot in Riverdale. 

She was a lodge after all and Lodges were notorious for getting what they desired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So there you have it, please read and review and let me know what you think- I love hearing your feedback. It’s not as good as some of the other chapters but I hope you like it anyway.  
> Also I apologise for any mistakes I may have missed because I typed this whole thing on my phone at work today and sometimes I miss a couple things.


	12. Cheryl 2.0

She feels the sudden chill envelope her as the trailer door swings closed behind them- the unexplainable cold that seeps into her bones and doesn’t budge.

Toni removes her hand from her grip and Cheryl wonders if that is why she can suddenly remember the icy water pouring into her throat; turning her skin blue and freezing her lungs.

Feels the ghost of a hand clutching her fingertips and the comforting arms of someone who _cared._

Archie, Veronica, Betty and Jughead pulled her out of the lake that day but it was Toni who was her saving grace. Toni who wrapped her arms around her, broke into the sisters of quiet mercy for her, loves her.

A foreign feeling really.

Being loved.

It’s something Cheryl hadn’t experienced since Jason died- her brother had been the only one to truly care for her, look after her in the way only a big brother can.

She thinks maybe the price of loving her was death and wonders whether sweet, beautiful Toni would suffer the same fate.

‘’Ok baby, where do you think you left it?’’ Toni questioned, referencing the bow they’d come into the trailer for.

‘’Your bedroom’’ she answered, rejoicing in the fact her voice betrays none of the unease, the uncertainty she feels.

Cheryl watches Toni head to the back of the trailer, fingertips trailing over the ancient furniture as if to memorise how the wood scratches her fingers, how the seat cushions cave in the middle and the faint smell of smoke that lingers.

The red head knows Toni feels at home in the old trailer; finds comfort in it’s worn setting.

It’s something Cheryl doesn’t understand, she’d never had anywhere that felt like home. The house she’d burned down had been filled with things, memories, echoes but when the flames engulfed the building Cheryl had felt nothing but relief- not understanding why the feeling of suffocation had eased.

It was the same at Thornhill, that oppressive, cold atmosphere pressing down on her and stifling the screams she so desperately wants to let out.

‘’Got it’’ a triumphant voice calls and then the serpent emerges, grin adorning her face and the anxiety fades.

It’s amazing really, the effect just Toni’s presence can have on her and Cheryl has the passing thought that maybe this girl is home.

Maybe Toni Topaz is where she belongs, is her beacon of light in the dark storm that is her life.

The red head thinks of how her dear cousin Betty looks at Jughead and wonders if that is the expression that crosses her face every time she glances at her, like she is her whole world- the only reason to wake in the morning.

‘’What’s wrong?’’ Toni asked, striding forward to take her hands and Cheryl smiled.

‘’Nothings wrong TT’’ _I love you_ she wants to scream but can’t get the words to leave her mouth, she thinks Toni knows though; can see it in her eyes when she presses a kiss to her lips.

‘’We need to go baby’’ the serpents says when they part and Cheryl knows it’s true.

They have to go and fight in a war that a year ago she never would have stepped foot in.

Now things are different.

She has people to protect, people who care about her and people she wants to fight for.

They take Toni’s motorcycle, Cheryl pressed into her back and arms around her waist. The warmth emitting from her girlfriends back overrides the chill coming from the air whipping past her face and the red head finds she doesn’t want to let go.

Cheryl feels the adrenaline pumping through her veins when they reach the ‘battlefield’, takes the bow from her back- closes her fingers over the handle and knows this is what the last few weeks had been leading up to; this fight.

She faces it with a grim expression, love in her heart and an odd softness in her eyes.

Ten minutes later she is climbing onto the roof of Veronica’s car with Toni beside her.

‘’Just us princess’’ she called when Veronica whips around at the bang her shoe makes on the trunk.

They stand side by side, she armed with a bow and Toni a gun. The fight begins.

_Pull back, breathe, let go._

The arrows strikes the ghoulie in the chest and Cheryl feels satisfaction fill her.

There’s a thud at her side and she whips around, heart racing but only see’s Toni’s smirk as she congratulates Veronica at striking the ghoulie with the door. 

_‘You wanted fire, sorry Cheryl bombshell my specialties ice’_

The words ring in her head as Veronica shouts for them to get in and hold on, starting the car and plowing the ghoulies down.

So maybe the ice princess does have a little fire in her.

The thought makes her grin.

She loses count of the amount of arrows she uses, only knows that over half of them are stuck in the bodies littering the ground- the sight should probably bother her more than it does.

The red head realises it’s probably because of the amount of death and destruction she’s witnessed these last few months, Jason’s mangled body, her father hanging in the barn, Fred Andrews shot, the countless others and just that evening Jugheads lifeless body.

Another arrow sinks into a ghoulies chest.

She thinks of her cousins agonising cries, thinks of the way Betty clutched to Jughead as if her mere presence could wake him. She supposes maybe it did in a way.

Cheryl carries on shooting, knowing in her heart every arrow is for Betty, for Jughead, for Archie, for Veronica, for Toni. The people she lives for; the ones she would die for.

And she’s okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the chapter and didn’t find anything wrong with it. Please read and review and let me know your thoughts- they genuinely make me happy and they help to make me a better writer by getting your feedback.


	13. Toni 2.0

She knows it’s absurd, to feel utterly alone when in the presence of someone you love so deeply. To feel as if a part of you is missing when you let go of their hand, when you can no longer feel the grooves on their palm; nor the indents on their skin against yours.

Toni knows it’s irrational. 

The feeling still doesn’t ease.

She takes a small step away from the red head at her side, knowing they have to be quick but hating the distance between them all the same. 

She let Jughead out of her sight tonight and look at what happened to him.

‘’Ok baby, where do you think you left it?’’ she questions, thinking of the sleek bow her girlfriend owns. Remembers the feeling of relief at seeing that same bow aimed at the ghoulies who held her hostage.

‘’Your bedroom’’ the red head answers and Toni wants nothing more than to take her into her arms in that moment, Cheryl’s tone betrays nothing beyond a calm and composed demeanour, but she can see the turmoil in her eyes.

Loathing herself for it, Toni turns away and heads toward her bedroom- knowing the clock is ticking and every moment spent away from her friends and family means another opportunity she could lose them.

Her fingertips trail along the rough wooden table as she goes, skimming the worn couch cushions where she and Jughead had spent hours upon hours lounging around, laughing, happy, with an uncharacteristic lightness in their hearts.

She remembers the first time he tried smoking, the cigarette perched in his too nimble fingers; the concentration with which he studied the object before bringing it to his lips and the way she’d laughed and laughed as he coughed, clouds of smoke surrounding the beanie on his head.

She quenches the sudden urge to laugh and the tears that pool in her eyes but she doesn’t suppress the grin stretching her lips as her fingers close over the handle of the bow.

‘’Got it’’ she calls triumphantly, emerging back into Cheryl’s line of sight.

She watches the emotions play out on her face, panic filling her as she wonders what’s wrong when the queen bee turns and Toni can see the light glimmer of wetness in her eyes.

‘’What’s wrong?’’ the serpent asks, striding forward to take her hands and relishing in the sudden warmth that envelopes her body.

‘’Nothings wrong TT’’ she answers smiling and Toni is aware of the pounding beat of her heart, can see everything Cheryl wants to say reflected in her own eyes- _I love you too_ she wants to shout but squashes the words down.

She knows now is not the right time, it’s not the right time to tell the girl in front of her just how embedded in her heart she is.

The serpent kisses her instead.

Toni knows Cheryl feels as if she is her saving grace but when they’re like this, wrapped around each other in an impossibly close embrace, Toni knows it is the other way around.

She’d been lost, all she’d ever really known was the serpents and her family but Cheryl changed that.

 _‘Not today cha cha, I was born for this moment’_ with those words Cheryl turned her world upside down, she’d become (for lack of a better word) fascinated by the high strung, silently strong persona of one Cheryl Blossom and her life had never been the same since.

The kiss isn’t quick but it isn’t very long either and when she pulls away all Toni wants to do is meld herself to the amazing person in front of her, instead she says ‘’we need to go baby’’ and keeps a strong grip on the red head’s hand as she leads her to the motorcycle.

She wonders if the sudden calm she feels as they drive is due to anger brimming inside at what happened to Jughead or the way Cheryl is pressed to her back, all heat and good things wrapped up in a bitchy but caring exterior.

She concludes it’s probably a bit of both.

The fight begins not long after her and Cheryl climb onto the roof of Veronica’s car, she armed with a gun and 7 more rounds of bullets stored in the pockets of her leather jacket.

Toni finds an easy rhythm _breathe, aim, fire, repeat._

The serpent stands close enough to the edge of the car to see when the door whips open and she has only a moment to wonder what the hell is going on before a ghoulie runs straight into it and he goes down.

A startled laugh bursts out of her throat and she grins at the brunette ‘’nice one.’’

A few minutes later she is standing in the sun roof as Veronica drives them around the field, hitting the ghoulies as she goes. 

She blames the adrenaline for the smirk splitting her face and the warmth resonating through her body.

Toni loses count of how many ghoulies she hits, only registers the blood blossoming on their clothes and the cold satisfaction that sweeps through her as they lay on the ground unmoving.

It reminds her of what they’d done to Jughead, of how they’d beaten him, left him lying alone in a forest to die. She thinks of them kidnapping her and tying the rope around her wrists so it cut into the flesh, made bruises form on her arms where they’d gripped her so hard.

The next bullet is for Jughead, the one after for Cheryl and so it continues- with each fire of her gun the sense of justice she feels increases. Even when she knows they’re going to lose; can see the number of serpents on the ground greatly outweighs those of the ghoulies, she keeps on firing.

For she knew that they may lose this fight but they were sure as hell going to the win the war.

They were going to get payback on everyone who had harmed those they held dear- no matter what it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, I Hope you liked it and please let me know what you think- feedback is very much appreciated.


	14. Sweet Pea 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some Betty and Sweet Pea bonding in this chapter and I’m sorry if you think some of the interactions are too light hearted after what’s happened but I think they will both feel some kind of relief and happiness that Jughead will hopefully be ok and is still alive, despite the fact they are still angry and are still worrying over him. Also, in no way shape or form does Sweet Pea like Betty as something other than a friend, I wanted to show them becoming friends because in season 3 episode 1 Betty says the serpent queen is a warrior and they share a little smirk between the pair of them, hence what happens in this chapter.

It’s the waiting that’s the worst part he thinks, the slow _tick, tick, tick_ as time passes in unbearably slow minutes.

Sweet Pea isn’t sure how long Betty and Fp had been in the room with Jughead; only knows it’s long enough to make his palms sweat and knees shake with nerves as his imagination runs wild with every bad possibility.

Images of Jughead’s monitor going flat, doctors and nurses shooing them out of the way as they watched on in horror- powerless to stop it.

The door clicks open and Sweet Pea whips his head up from the white linoleum floor to see Fp emerging.

The serpent stood, adrenaline coursing through him as his fists clench in anticipation ‘’we’re not staying are we?’’

‘’You are’’ Fp answered and the strange, sudden relief he feels is so foreign he nearly falters in his step as he followed the elder serpent.

‘’We’re coming with you’’ Toni shouted and Sweet Pea slowed down contemplating the panic that filled him at being away from Jughead, of not knowing if he was alright.

He was at war with himself, one part of him was demanding he turn around and march back down the corridor- stand guard outside of the hospital door. The other was screaming at him to go with Fp to fight the ghoulies; to go and tear them apart, make them hurt the way they hurt Jughead.

He wanted to stay he realized. He needed to stay.

He needed to stay and protect one of his best friends who currently lay vulnerable. He needed to stay and protect Betty; the one person he knew Jughead could never live without, would never forgive himself over if she got hurt protecting him.

‘’Well at least one of you is staying just in case.’’

The answer was instantaneous ‘’I’ll stay’’ he replied determinedly, even as his thirst for vengeance urged him to go.

Fp met his eyes and nodded curtly before striding away, trusting him to keep his son safe.

The others followed him wordlessly, Toni pausing to squeeze his arm in reassurance before he was left alone in the brightly lit corridor.

The seat was hard when he made his way back to Jughead’s hospital room, uncomfortably cold as if he hadn’t just been sitting in it a moment ago. It was strange, to feel so frozen even with rage burning within him.

The serpent made no move to enter the room, content with keeping his eyes trained on the door. He longed to go in, see for himself that he was alright but he didn’t know whether he would be able to handle the sight- of seeing Jughead hooked up to machines and looking so small.

Looking weak and breakable when he’d always stood strong.

The anger swelled again and he entertained the idea of wrapping his hands around Penny’s neck for what she did, squeezing the life out of her; hurting her for what she did to Jughead and for threatening the other serpents.

He would make sure she payed the price for that.

The serpents were his family, the only family he had.

He could remember how they’d saved him from his father when he was 14, barged into his trailer in the middle of the night and taken him away.

Sweet Pea never saw his father again but he would always be able to recall the scorn, the disgust his father looked at him with after his mother left, would forever be aware of the faint scars littered across his back and remember the ghost of a belt striking his skin.

Footsteps echoed in the otherwise empty corridor and Sweet Pea turned his head to see a gang of bulldogs making their way over to him. 

The serpent stood, fists clenched and face hard.

The bulldog in the front raised his hands in surrender and Sweet Pea vaguely recognised him to be the friend of Archie Andrews- he was sure they called him Reggie.

‘’Whoa man, calm down’’ Reggie tried to placate but Sweet Pea moved so he was blocking the entrance to Jug’s room, forcing them to stop.

‘’What are you doing here?’’ he hissed, knuckles turning white.

‘’Archie sent us’’ the jock replied, hands still raised ‘’he wants Jughead protected just as much as you do.’’

The honesty in the bulldog’s expression was what made him falter ‘’Archie sent you’’ he clarified; hands already beginning to unclench.

Reggie nodded ‘’a bunch of us are outside making sure no one who wants to hurt Jughead can get in and the rest of us are going to go and help Archie with the ghoulie problem.’’

‘’Then what are you doing inside?’’

‘’I wanted to make sure he was alright before we left’’ Reggie explained peeking into the room through the small window.

The bulldog whistled ‘’she looks like a wreck.’’

‘’Can you blame her?’’ Sweet Pea asked tiredly, thinking of the blonde’s heartbroken screams as she clutched Jughead in her arms.

‘’No’’ he replied softly, shaking his head ‘’I can’t’’ Reggie stepped away from the door, clearing his throat ‘’we need to get going but make sure you look after them alright.’’

Sweet Pea nodded and then the bulldogs were gone, disappearing around the corner and leaving him alone once more.

It wasn’t long after that the door of the hospital room flung open and Betty came flying out, hair a mess and tears streaked across her cheeks.

Now he and Betty had never exactly been friends but there was no way he could just let her hyperventilate. The blonde leaned against the doorway, panicked breaths making their way past her lips and water glimmering in her green orbs.

‘’Betty’’ he said softly, warily approaching her to lay trembling hands on her shoulders.

She startled as if only just realizing he was there ‘’breathe ok, just breathe’’ the serpent instructed when she seemingly choked on nothing. It took a few minutes to calm her down enough but eventually the panic seemed to leak out of her as he copied her actions, his relief was palpable.

‘’Sorry’’ she gasped when he took his hands off her shoulders.

‘’It’s fine’’ Sweet Pea dismissed ‘’did something happen in there?’’ 

‘’No’’ she denied; taking a steadying breath ‘’I just- I couldn’t stay in there any longer’’ Betty didn’t say anymore but Sweet Pea understood- it was why he himself couldn’t step foot in the room.

‘’Why are you here?’’ she questioned and the serpent blinked in surprise before she seemingly realized how that sounded ‘’sorry, I meant why aren’t you with the others?’’ 

He didn’t answer but the way his eyes seemed to flick towards the door must have been answer enough for she nodded.

‘’He has a way of getting into your heart doesn’t he’’ she said instead and Sweet Pea barked out a laugh.

‘’Something like that.’’

She smiled at him and Sweet Pea could suddenly understand why Jughead was in love with this girl, she radiated goodness- she could make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside from just one look; a remarkable feat really.

There was something in her eyes though, something dark that lurked behind the girl next door façade and Sweet Pea could respect that; there was something dark that lingered in all of them.

‘’I can’t go back in there’’ she confessed ‘’not yet anyway.’’

‘’Ok’’ he said, gently steering her away from the door ‘’then what are you going to do?’’ 

She stared up at him, green eyes sparkling with challenge and jaw set in determination ‘’I have a plan.’’

Which was how 10 minutes later he found himself sitting in the car Betty had just hotwired, which apparently belonged to her best friend, and on his way to go and find Jughead’s lost beanie in the woods they’d carried him out of.

‘’I shouldn’t have left him’’ Sweet Pea said for what felt like the millionth time and Betty sighed.

‘’I didn’t make you come, you could have stayed at the hospital’’ she answered.

Sweet Pea scoffed ‘’oh and it would be just my luck that Jughead woke up, found out I’d let you go alone into the woods where he’d just nearly died and then tried to murder me with his bare hands.’’

The blonde laughed and the serpent stared at her in amazement _Jesus Christ where did Jughead find this girl?_ he thought.

‘’He wouldn’t kill you’’ she teased, grinning at him ‘’he might maim you, but he wouldn’t kill you.’’

‘’Maybe’’ he finally said, smiling back at her in an uncharacteristic show of warmth.

‘’So how did you and Jughead become friends?’’ she questioned curiously, taking her eyes off the road for a second to glance at him.

‘’I punched him’’ Sweet Pea said, choosing to neglect telling her it had been during his serpent initiation and had in fact been a knuckle duster he’d hit him with.

He thought of how Jughead had faced him, challenge in his eyes as he said _‘is that all you got?’_ after being pummelled by the other serpents, he remembered the way Jughead struggled to his feet after being hit with the spiked metal, blood dripping from his mouth and staining the white cotton of his vest as he waited for the next blow that would never come.

He’d always admired the strength of Jughead Jones since that moment.

Betty glanced at him again in consideration before shaking her head, hair whipping about her face ‘’sounds about right.’’

He snorted despite himself ‘’ok then, how did you and Jughead end up together?’’ he quizzed, curiosity evident in his tone.

A small smile made it’s way onto her face ‘’we were best friends when we were younger but we drifted apart when I thought I loved someone else-‘’

‘’Who?’’ Sweet Pea interrupted incredulously, unable to imagine Betty or Jughead loving anyone but each other.

‘’Archie’’ she answered easily before continuing ‘’but when Jason Blossom was murdered we sort of reconnected. We were trying to solve the mystery of his murder together and somewhere along the way I realized I loved him; probably always have.’’

‘’And the rest was history’’ he finished and she beamed at him.

‘’Exactly.’’

The rest of the drive was spent in comfortable silence as Sweet Pea contemplated the blonde next to him. He’d learnt more about Betty in the last few hours than he had in the months he’d known her. 

She loved Jughead, that much was clear, and what had happened tonight was slowly killing her; he could see it in her eyes, in the almost imperceptible lines on her face but still she pasted a smile on her face in an effort to hide her feelings from the rest of the world. She was a curious person. She knew how to break in and hotwire cars. She was also kind and perceptive.

Betty Cooper was good for Jughead he decided, feeling the last vestiges of hate he’d felt towards her slipping away.

They arrived not long after, climbing out of the car but leaving it running in case they needed to make a quick getaway.

‘’You search round where Fp carried Jughead from and I’ll search here’’ Betty instructed.

‘’Yes ma’am’’ he mock saluted, moving to do as she said.

The trees surrounded him on all sides as he moved further into the forest, following what looked to be a path made by someone being dragged. The teen soon came to the end where a small pool of blood had dried on the flattened leaves- his anger sky rocketing as he thought of Jughead laying there and dying; alone.

He also felt his own shame rear it’s ugly head from where he’d buried it deep down. Serpent law said that no serpent stood alone and yet isn’t that what they’d let Jughead do; sacrifice himself for the rest of them as they all prepared for a war he’d tried to warn them out of in the first place.

They should have listened; hell, they should have _known._ They all should have known Jughead would do something like that, because isn’t that what Jughead did- protect them all in whatever way possible no matter the cost.

His knees hit the floor with a thud and he hit the ground with his fist, not taking his eyes away from the patch of blood.

‘’It was pathetic you know’’ a snide voice called from behind him and Sweet Pea whirled around to see a ghoulie.

He rose from the ground, fists clenched as he stared at him with unmistakable anger.

‘’I mean he barely put up a fight’’ the boy sneered, stepping closer but Sweet Pea knew he was lying; he’d seen the marks on Jughead’s knuckles and knew the teen hadn’t gone down without a fight ‘’I will say it was enjoyable hearing his screams though.’’

_Lies,_ the serpent thought, knowing without a doubt Jughead would never have given them the satisfaction ‘’you’re lying’’ he spat, wanting nothing more than to punch him.

‘’Am I’’ he mocked, mouth twisted into a snarl ‘’you know, you serpents are a dying breed- especially after tonight.’’

Sweet Pea didn’t want to think on the implications of that statement, didn’t want to even entertain want the ghoulie was implying.

A scream of rage echoed around the forest and Sweet Pea startled, hearing the familiar timbre of the sound ‘’Betty’’ he gasped and the ghoulie smirked.

‘’I promised Jones I’d hurt his girl when we found her y’know’’ the boy leered stepping closer once more ‘’I guess that will be happening sooner than I thought.’’

A sudden protectiveness surged in him as he thought of the blonde and he dived at the ghoulie, knocking him to the ground.

His fist slammed into the boy’s face and he felt a wave of satisfaction rise as his nose immediately spurted blood, staining the ground where Jughead had lay.

It was fitting almost.

The ghoulie managed to get a hit to his temple and Sweet Pea’s vision blackened for a moment; enough for the other boy to roll them so he could pummel the serpent’s face. He bucked, bringing his leg up to knee the other boy and send him flying.

He landed with a curse and Sweet Pea got to his feet, wiping the blood from his mouth as he approached the ghoulie. The boy flew at him but he was ready; catching him in the jaw with a crunch and he went down, hard. 

Sweet Pea was on him in an instant, the rage bubbling in his veins propelling him as he landed punch after punch- barely paying attention to the feeble hits aimed at his ribs by the other boy. All too soon, any attempts to fight back stopped and the teen drew in a sharp breath, standing back to see his handiwork.

The ghoulie lay spread eagled on the forest floor, face bloodied, barely recognisable and Sweet Pea realized he didn’t even know whether the boy was still alive or not. Surprisingly the thought didn’t bother him too much and with his bloodlust sated for the moment he turned to make his way back to Betty, worry filling him as he thought of her scream.

The sight that met him when he found the blonde was so shocking that it made him falter in his hurried steps. Betty was straddling an unconscious Penny and had her small hands wrapped around the woman’s throat. 

Laughter and cheering sounded from behind him and Sweet Pea knew it was the ghoulies returning. Pain coursed through him as he heard their shouts of victory but he tried to focus on what had to be done now.

He needed to get Betty out of here, away from the countless amount of ghoulies now swarming through the trees that outnumbered them. 

‘’Betty’’ he hissed, running closer and hauling her off of Penny.

She was breathing hard, bruises littering her face and neck; blood dripping from both her nose and the split lip adorning her face. Despite all that though she looked satisfied as she stared at the prone form of Penny on the ground.

‘’We need to go’’ he informed her, beginning to steer her towards the car but she pulled free, moving next to Penny to pick something up off the ground.

A hysterical laugh bubbled from his throat when he saw what she cradled in her hands, Jughead’s beanie.

‘’You are one of a kind Betty Cooper’’ he said and she grinned at him, walking towards the car and climbing in.

He followed her dutifully, still unable to comprehend what he’d just seen. 

As soon as his car door shut she was racing off, leaving the clearing and Penny behind as she gunned it to the hospital.

‘’We don’t tell Jughead what just happened ok?’’ she instructed then seemingly thought better of it ‘’ at least until he’s better anyway.’’

‘’Deal’’ he agreed, not for the first time that night wondering where the hell Jughead had managed to find the girl next to him. 

A girl who was a badass that hid behind pastel sweaters and ponytails. A girl who could be sweet and kind yet ruthless to those who harmed ones she loved. A girl who could steal cars and hotwire them without breaking a sweat.

_One of a kind indeed_ he thought, staring at the messy waves of her golden blonde hair.

And for the first time since meeting her, Sweet Pea found he was glad to call her a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, I hope you liked it and I’m sorry if it wasn’t one of my best. Please read and review.
> 
> 2 more chapters to go and next up is… Betty.


	15. Betty 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry that this is so late, I just couldn’t seem to put my words into coherent thought, hence why this is so late- please don’t hate me too much.
> 
> On another note I have actually begun a bughead one shots and prompts series that are based off my own imagination and prompts from readers, so if you have a prompt in mind or anything please review on that or pm me- the first chapter is actually up and is called a vision in white and was based off my own imagination. I do have a couple of prompts already that I am working at the moment but if you can think of anything please let me know.
> 
> Also who watched the new episode of Riverdale last week because I have had this image in my head of a serpent rescue for Betty so she can get out of the sisters of quiet mercy and also of Jughead going ballistic when he finds out Betty is in there.

The constant beeping of the heart monitor was an odd sort of comfort she supposed, reassuring her there was still breath in his lungs, life in his body.

Since Fp had left moments earlier Betty couldn't seem to take her hands off Jughead. She currently lay next to him on the bed, curled around his still form and listening to both his heartbeat and the whir of medical equipment. 

The blonde ran her hand through the hair on top of his head, dimly noticing his lack of beanie, relishing the feel of his silky strands gliding against her fingertips.

She couldn’t imagine not being able to do this again, just touching him- being with him.

Betty angled her head so she could watch his face as he slept, hand slipping down to cup Jugheads jaw as tears slipped down her cheeks.

‘’I’m sorry I wasn’t there Juggie’’ she apologised, lips trembling ‘’I’m so sorry.’’

Her tears soaked the front of his hospital gown as she sobbed; remembering all the times Jughead had been there for her when she needed him- been by her side without fault.

She shifted, moving up the bed so she could lay a feather light kiss on his lips ‘’I don’t know what I would have done if I lost you tonight Jug’’ well, actually she had a pretty good idea what she would have done.

Betty would have hunted down those responsible, made them pay and then she would have returned to his side where she would have felt herself slip away piece by piece until she was a ghost of her former self.

She would have died too, even if her body was still breathing.

He looked so peaceful in sleep she thought, like he’d escaped from the world.

Betty wished she could escape for a little while too, drift off to a land of dreams where she didn’t have to think about what just happened.

Except she couldn’t and the thought of that made her seek the sweet relief of her nails piercing the skin of her palms, the blood smearing across Jughead’s skin.

Crimson red that looked sickening against the stark whiteness of his pale flesh.

She thought of words whispered against her skin, knocks made on her bedroom window, the feel of his warm arms surrounding her, the breath-taking smile that curled his lips, the deep blue of his eyes, the flop of his dark hair and the worn beanie that sat atop his head like a crown.

Then all of it was replaced by the image of Fp carrying him from the woods, his arm swinging lifelessly in the cool air, blood coating every inch of him, the chunk of missing flesh where his tattoo used to reside, the stillness of his chest…

Suddenly it was all too much, the beeping no longer a comfort but all she could hear, the noise echoing in her ears as she lurched away from the love of her life- nearly toppling from the bed in her haste.

Betty couldn’t get enough air into her lungs, it felt as if she were drowning, suffocating on the image of Jughead and there was nothing she could do about it.

She flung the door open, tears streaming down her face and hair whipping about her face from where she’d taken it out of the ponytail earlier.

The blonde leaned against the doorway, small hysterical breaths making their way past her lips. She startled when hands gripped her shoulders and looked up to see dark hair, brown eyes and the serpent insignia- _Sweet Pea_ she realised, choking on air.

‘’Breathe ok, just breathe’’ he instructed and she was so startled by the kindness in his tone that she did as he said, copying him until she could finally breathe again.

‘’Sorry’’ she managed to get out when he removed his hands.

‘’It’s fine’’ the serpent dismissed and she caught the flash of worry in his eyes ‘’did something happen in there?’’

‘’No’’ she hurried to reassure him, taking a deep breath as the images popped up again ‘’I just couldn’t stay in there any longer.’’

Sweet Pea seemed to understand for he didn’t say anymore on the subject.

‘’Why are you here?’’ she finally burst out, knowing that out of all the serpents Sweet Pea was the one most ready for a fight; realising how that must have sounded Betty winced internally ‘’sorry, I meant why aren’t you with the others?’’

He didn’t answer but Betty noticed how his eyes flicked to the door and she nodded in understanding ‘’he has a way of getting into your heart doesn’t he?’’

The teen laughed ‘’something like that’’ he replied and her answering grin was wide and felt light in a way she hadn’t since Jughead was hurt.

There was just something about Sweet Pea that put her at ease, a comforting presence she supposed.

Or maybe the relief she felt at knowing there was someone else there who wanted to protect Jughead just as much as she. Someone who despite his dislike of her had helped to ground her during her sort of panic attack.

‘’I can’t go back in there’’ she confessed a moment later, thinking of Jughead hooked up to machines and her blood smeared on him ‘’not yet anyway.’’

‘’Ok’’ he said softly, steering her away from the door ‘’then what are you going to do?’’

Betty stared up at him, challenge glinting in her eyes and jaw set as she thought of Jughead’s missing beanie ‘’I have a plan.’’

It was quite a reckless plan she supposed, going back to where Jughead was attacked to find his beanie when any number of ghoulies could still be there, but she needed to do something even if she knew Jughead would kill her when he found out she put her life in danger for him. 

She did feel better about leaving the hospital when Sweet Pea informed her of the Bulldog’s stationed outside though, god bless Archie Andrews for thinking of that idea, and with the serpent at her back Betty felt she had the right to be a little reckless.

The air was slightly cold as they walked across the parking lot towards where Betty had spotted Veronica’s car, knowing her best friend wouldn’t mind her borrowing it.

She ignored the ramblings of Sweet Pea about leaving the hospital and instead rejoiced at the fact the car was unlocked when she reached it. Unfortunately, the keys were not in the ignition when she climbed in and so she sighed before beginning to fiddle with the wires under the steering wheel until the car roared to life.

The blonde whooped in victory and turned to see Sweet Pea watching her in amazement ‘’how in the hell did you know how to do that?’’

‘’A magician never reveals her secrets’’ she answered cheekily, putting the car into drive and pulling out of the car park.

‘’I shouldn’t have left him’’ Sweet Pea said 5 minutes later and Betty sighed.

‘’I didn’t make you come’’ she pointed out, knowing it was true ‘’you could have stayed at the hospital.’’

‘’Oh and it would be just my luck that Jughead woke up, found out I’d let you go alone into the woods where he’d just nearly died and then tried to murder me with his bare hands’’ he scoffed.

Betty couldn’t help herself, she laughed- the action feeling foreign from all that transpired that night.

‘’He wouldn’t kill you’’ she teased; grinning ‘’he might maim you, but he wouldn’t kill you.’’

‘’Maybe’’ he answered, smiling at her and Betty wondered if he really did hate her or not.

‘’So how did you and Jughead becomes friends’’ she asked, glancing at him curiously.

‘’I punched him’’ the serpent replied simply and Betty took a moment to contemplate him, taking in the snake insignia, the leather jacket, the hard lines on his face and what she knew of him being hot headed.

‘’Sounds about right’’ she decided, shaking her head and he snorted.

‘’Ok then, how did you and Jughead end up together?’’ he quizzed and she noted the curiosity in his tone.

A smile wormed it’s way onto her face as she remembered Jughead when he was younger, beanie slipping down over his head, ears too big and deep blue eyes sparkling ‘’we were best friends when we were younger but we drifted apart when I thought I loved someone else-‘’

‘’Who?’’ Sweet Pea interrupted, and Betty thought of the years she’d spent thinking she was in love with Archie Andrews- not knowing she never really was. She’d loved the idea of him, the security he offered, the way he was always there.

Betty hadn’t realised she cared for him as nothing more than a sort of brother until Jughead came back into her life and took over nearly her every thought.

‘’Archie’’ she said, before continuing ‘’but when Jason Blossom was murdered we sort of reconnected. We were trying to solve the mystery of his murder together and somewhere along the way I realized I loved him; probably always have.’’

There was no probably about it really, Jughead had been her first kiss (before Archie had kissed her in second grade) it had been nothing special at the time, a quick peck they’d both recoiled from straight after but it was the beginning of them; she just hadn’t realised it’s significance before Jughead climbed through her window and kissed her.

‘’And the rest was history’’ Sweet Pea finished for her and the Blonde beamed.

‘’Exactly.’’

The rest of the car ride was spent in comfortable silence as Betty chose to focus on the road rather than the way her heart seemed to hurt at being away from Jughead.

Luckily, they arrived soon after and climbed out of the car- Betty choosing to leave the engine running and headlights on in case they needed to make a quick getaway.

‘’You search round where Fp carried Jughead from and I’ll search here’’ she instructed.

‘’Yes ma’am’’ the teen mock saluted and Betty rolled her eyes as he moved to do as she said.

Betty didn’t get very far before her eyes fixed on the point where Jughead had lay, a sticky pool of crimson sat in his place and the bile rose in her throat.

‘’I wondered who would be the first to come back’’ a malicious voice called from behind her and Betty whipped around to see Penny Peabody ‘’I’ve gotta say I did hope it would be you.’’

Betty clenched her fists when she saw what was being swirled around the woman’s finger, Jughead’s beanie.

‘’That doesn’t belong to you’’ she spat through gritted teeth, rage coursing through her and the voice in the back of her mind screaming at her to grind the ex- serpent into nothing.

‘’Oh, I’m sorry’’ she said sarcastically ‘’I found it lying here and figured it was rubbish now it’s owner is gone.’’

‘’He’s not dead’’ Betty said victoriously, relishing the momentary look of shock that swept her features ‘’I guess you couldn’t do your job right.’’

‘’No matter’’ Penny waved her hand ‘’I’ll fix that once I’m done with you.’’

‘’I’m not letting you near him again’’ Betty swore, taking a small step forward.

‘’Really’’ Penny scoffed ‘’and I guess a little northside princess like you is going to stop me.’’

‘’Damn right I am.’’

Penny threw her head back and laughed, a sneer marring her features when she focused her eyes back on Betty ‘’oh little girl- you wouldn’t hurt a fly. Do you want me to tell you how Jughead begged us not to hurt him?’’

‘’Shut up’’ the blonde said, the darkness in her becoming a raging inferno as it tried to claw it’s way to the front, Penny continued as if she hadn’t heard.

‘’He pleaded with us like the pathetic little boy he is, cried when I cut off his tattoo-‘’

The dam broke, Betty let out an enraged scream before launching herself at Penny- letting the darkness take over.

Penny must have been so surprised by the action that she seemed to freeze under her for a moment and it wasn’t until Betty began to put her hands around the slim expanse of her neck did she fight back.

Penny managed to get a hit on her nose, blood spouted from it instantly- running into her mouth and Betty spat it out; the distraction enough for Penny to get the upper hand.

She span them so Betty was under her and punched her in the mouth; the blonde clawed at Penny, catching her in the cheek and causing blood to blossom. She raised her leg as Penny hit again- managing to kick her in the stomach so she was winded enough and Betty took her chance.

She flung her arm at the side of Penny’s head, fist catching her temple in a sickening crunch and Betty felt satisfaction fill her at the dazed look on the woman’s face.

Grinning despite the situation and the blood leaking into her mouth, Betty used the distraction to flip them over and put her hands back around Penny’s neck, squeezing tightly even as the woman brought her hands up to Betty’s neck in turn.

All too soon though, Penny’s struggling became weaker and weaker in the face of the tight grip Betty had on her and the all consuming rage that propelled the blonde forward; until finally she fell unconscious and her hands flopped to the ground with a thud.

‘’Betty’’ she heard a voice call from behind her but she ignored it, choosing instead to focus on the way Penny’s pulse became weaker under her fingertips.

She was hauled to her feet and despite not getting to finish the job Betty looked at her work in satisfaction.

‘’We need to go’’ Sweet Pea declared, beginning to steer her away but she broke free of his grip and bent to pick up the discarded beanie at Penny’s side.

A hysterical laugh burst from Sweet Pea’s mouth when she turned and he caught sight of what she held.

‘’You are one of a kind Betty Cooper’’ he said and she grinned at him as she moved towards the car, climbing in.

Betty stuffed the beanie into her pocket as he too got into the car and as soon as the door shut behind him she was speeding away and back towards the hospital.

‘’We don’t tell Jughead what just happened ok?’’ Betty said then thought better of it when she realised that her bruises may not be healed when he woke up ‘’at least until he’s better anyway.’’

‘’Deal’’ Sweet Pea confirmed and Betty glanced at him from the corner of her eye, glad the broody serpent had gone with her on this excursion.

She was pretty sure she could call him a friend now, an ally she’d bonded with over loyalty to Jughead.

Someone who had seen the darkest part of her and still sat at her side like he wasn’t bothered by it, wasn’t bothered by the fire licking her veins that constantly overtook her.

The part of her that was now sated by the actions she’d committed tonight.

He sat by her and fiddled with the radio dial until the channel changed, smiling at her in an uncharacteristic show of warmth and Betty found herself smiling back.

A friend indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, I hope you liked it and please let me know what you think by reading and reviewing.
> 
> One more chapter to go and next up is… Jughead.


	16. Jughead 2.0

_It was strange_ Jughead mused, the feeling of both drifting and alertness being present in the same moment but that was precisely what he felt.

Half of him felt as if he was floating and with one wrong move he would drift away; further into the sea of unconsciousness that enveloped him. The other was aware of everything going on around him, he could hear the loud beeping that meant he was in a hospital, could feel the dull ache in his limbs and the soft pressure of a body pressed against him.

_Strawberries_ ; he could smell strawberries.

Fingers swept through the strands of hair atop his head and Jughead minutely relaxed into the touch as the hand slid down to cup his jaw.

‘’I’m sorry I wasn’t there Juggie, I’m so sorry’’ a voice wept and Jughead cursed his inability to do anything but lie there and listen- he wanted to capture her in his arms and comfort her in ways he knew only he could.

He wanted to tell Betty he was glad she hadn’t been there; that he didn’t know what he would have done if she had been. Damp began to form on the front of what he assumed was a hospital gown and he loathed himself even more for the pain he was causing her in this moment.

Lips pressed against his in a soft kiss and he mourned the loss of warmth it brought when they pulled away ‘’I don’t know what I would have done if I lost you tonight Jug.’’

The statement doubled as far as Jughead was concerned- if Betty had been in his position tonight and he lost her the teen didn’t know what he would have done; how he would be able to just carry on with his life knowing the person that he lived for was gone.

It would slowly but surely kill him inside.

It was why he could never regret his actions tonight, despite what happened, how could he regret and action he knew without a doubt he would repeat over and over again if it meant Betty would be safe- could live her life even if he was absent from it.

The warmth grounding him to the present was suddenly ripped away and cold encompassed the place she had been. Jughead wanted to cry out- to call her back but then he heard the door slam closed and the cloud of darkness took over.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He didn’t know where he was at first, the sun beating down onto his back and burning him through the clothes he adorned. Jughead squinted through the light to see a little red headed boy playing on the swings and he blinked- _what the hell?_

Hands covered his eyes and the teen startled ‘’guess who?’’ 

‘’Betty’’ he gasped and the light tinkering laugh the blonde let out caused goose bumps to erupt along his spine.

‘’Spoil sport’’ she pouted as he spun around. Jughead took in the sight of her- rosy hue on her cheeks; blonde hair shining and green eyes focused on his.

He lurched forward; catching her lips in his with a bruising ferocity that made her gasp and he swept his tongue along the curve of her bottom lip- revelling in the almost inaudible moan she let out. Both of them were breathing hard when they pulled apart and Jughead took the time to study her.

Betty’s pupils were blown wide as she stared up at him, lips bruised and hair slightly messy; she looked thoroughly kissed. It wasn’t that which caught his attention though, Betty looked… different for lack of a better word- the change was almost imperceptible but to a boy who had spent hours upon hours memorising the blonde’s every feature then it was glaringly obvious.

Her hair was longer, falling around her shoulders in soft ringlets he itched to run his fingers through. She was taller, not by much certainly but enough to notice. She looked older too.

Betty didn’t look like she had the last time he saw her in the back of that truck, right before he gave into the darkness, she was wearing a bright white sundress- no sign of tear tracks or dirt smeared on her face.

The most obvious difference now that he was really looking wasn’t her appearance; it was the rounded bump of her stomach that indicated she was heavily pregnant and it was the gold band sparkling on her ring finger.

‘’What’s-‘’ he started, licking his lips ‘’what’s going on?’’

‘’Juggie, what do you mean?’’ the blonde questioned with a tilt of her head ‘’are you feeling alright?’’ Betty laid a hand on his forehead in concern and the cool metal on her finger made his skin tingle.

‘’What’s that?’’ he pointed to her stomach, unable to make anymore words pass his lips.

Betty laughed and Jughead’s heart just about melted at the sound, he knew that laugh ‘’that’s your son remember’’ he opened his mouth to say what he didn’t know but Betty cut him off ‘’and don’t start- I know you think we’re having another girl but I’m telling you it’s a boy Mr Jones.’’

His brain got caught on the words ‘another girl’ but before he could catch up something slammed into his legs and he toppled to the floor amongst delighted laughter.

‘’Daddy’’ a voice cried and Jughead opened his eyes to see a little girl perched on his chest and patting his cheeks with tiny hands. The girl looked exactly as Betty did as a child; the only change was the blue of her eyes (eyes he knew to be his own) and the grey, crowned beanie sat atop her blonde halo of hair.

‘’Lacey Jones’’ a voice gently chided, removing the child from his grip and Jughead followed the movements to see Betty settling the little girl on her hip like an expert ‘’what have I told you about knocking daddy over.’’

‘’Sorry mommy’’ Lacey pouted; turning back to face Jughead ‘’sorry daddy.’’

‘’Good girl’’ Betty praised setting her on the grass, oblivious to the way Jughead was staring at the pair as if mesmerised ‘’now where’s Noah?’’

‘’Here’’ a voice piped up and a red headed boy about the same age as his supposed daughter came running up, grin adorning his face ‘’aunt Betty why is uncle Jug lying on the ground?’’

Archie- the little boy looked exactly like Archie.

Suddenly everything was too much and Jughead scrambled to his feet, belatedly realizing he was in someone’s back yard (probably his back yard if recent events were anything to go by) ‘’I just- I just need a minute’’ he excused, running into the house behind him and ignoring the worried look on Betty’s face.

He’d ran into what looked to be a kitchen and he rested his forehead against the cool marble top to catch his breath. The teen had no idea what was going on, one minute he was in a hospital bed and the next he had a pregnant wife, a child and an Archie lookalike- his situation was definitely laughable.

It had to be a dream; of that he was sure. The problem with that logic was eventually he would have to wake up and as strange as this dream was the most confusing thing was that a small part of him didn’t want to wake up.

Jughead chanced a look out of the window to see Betty playing with the two children as they laughed in delight- it was enough to make a smile worm it’s way onto his face.

He wanted that; by god did he want that.

He wanted the ups and downs, the laughter, the smiles, the happiness. He wanted a life where he didn’t constantly have to look over his shoulder waiting for the next event in Riverdale that would turn their lives upside down again.

A picture hanging on the wall caught his eye and Jughead’s eyes went wide as he saw what it was.

It was an image of Betty and Jughead on what must have been their wedding day. He was decked out in an expensive tux, bright smile on his face as he looked at the blonde in his arms. He was holding Betty bridal style and she had her head thrown back in laughter, rosy hue tinting her cheeks and pure white dress trailing along the blades of grass.

It was an intimate moment, one most likely captured by Veronica when they were unawares but Jughead found he loved it all the more- it was real; he’d found something so real, so pure that it didn’t matter it was a dream because he wanted Betty to look at him like that one day, to hold her in his arms and know for sure that she was irrevocably, unquestionably _his._

He wanted a life with Betty Cooper and it didn’t matter that they were only teenagers because she was it for him. There would never be another like her and Jughead wanted Betty Cooper forever- he always would.

_He always had._

He’d wanted her since she pushed Reggie Mantle over into the sandpit for bullying him. He’d wanted her since that awkward peck they shared when they were younger. He’d wanted her since he fell out of the tree at 8 years old and she thought him dead. He’d wanted her since they shared their first milkshake. Since he climbed through her window and kissed her. Since she shared the marks on her palms and the dark secret she’d been hiding.

Yes, Jughead Jones would always want Betty Cooper. He would always need her- for better or for worse.

Jughead heard the loud beeping of his heart monitor coming back into focus; felt the ghost of a hand running through the black locks of hair on his head, was aware of the darkness encroaching on him once more and he smiled as he traced one finger over the planes of Betty’s face in the photograph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations and please let me know what you think. Also thank you to anyone who has left kudos or commented on this story.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think? Please read and review and let me know your thoughts.


End file.
